Koopiary
by ladyanaconda
Summary: A series of shots about the Koopalings in Mythology, at least my version of it.
1. Ludwig von Koopa

Koopiary

Chapter 1

_There were not "very talkative" Koopas, and curiosity moved them in the inside. But sometimes, only sometimes, felt the duty to say something._

"_Is your charge complete?" they asked the mushroomer, new comer, which prepared to cross desert land_

"_Complete" he answered securely; looking at his carpets finely bordered "I don't need anything else_

"_We don't see you take a comb or hair spray"_

"_It's the least I would think of. I take water and salt and the necessary provisions on a second camel. To cross desert land you must take the indispensable. The rest is just a bother"_

_The mushroomer parted_

_The Koopas soon lost sight of him in the distance of the sands. They lamented his stubbornness, summoned the star spirits not to leave him alone and when he was just a tiny point in the distance, they got back to their work. _

_They never heard from the mushroomer again, until years later, when the oblivion had covered his pass by the village, and the memory of those carpets where just the blurred image of a dream. A caravan brought some carpets finely bordered that the mushroomers remembered to have seen once._

"_We found them in the middle of desert land" they told "they were next to a unburied skull in the sand. Also of two camels._

_The Koopas of the village didn't say anything. They exchanged looks and touched the carpets once again. There was no doubt, but they didn't say anything, because there's nothing to say_

No mushroomer should start a journey without a comb and hair spray. Maybe they're more necessary than the water and salt. The mushroomers that crossed Desert land were provided with a comb to protect themselves from the apparition of Ludwig von Koopa

It's very easy to know Ludwig von Koopa, but not to predict where his eyes lie in wait. It's known, those who cross their stares with him die. Who would have told his existence, then? Only some uncertain data, more a attributes of imagination than of the possible: he was born with a dark blue hair that looks like the hair of Beethoven.

Everything takes us to suspect that one mushroomer could see him and survive. Had he a comb? It is known that, Ludwig hates to comb his massy hair and will run away if he sees someone holding a comb. It is said that he considers worse than the comb.


	2. Roy Koopa

Koopiary

Chapter 2

Forest Land, by Mario is inhabited by various creatures, is also the land of Roy Koopa. His head is bald and apparently likes the pink color despite being a male. His spiked shell is dark purple and the spikes are surrounded bu hot pink rings

He always wears red sunglasses and he never takes them off. Probably thanks to this sunglasses life still exists on the Mushroom world. At least it's what sustains in the land of Roy Koopa. When he rarely removes his sunglasses he kills everything he stares at.

Roy feeds on small birds, that are abundant in the region but fortunately, no other creature feeds on them. When Roy gets angry, thing that occurs at any moment and without the need of any motive, he throws a poisonous breath that causes convulsions and kills the animals that are around.

He knows his mortal powers, but also other beasts who, wisely, always step aside from him.

The history doesn't always register references about the monster. Some sustain that the explanation of this lack of data is obvious: all those who could have told us more about him and his powers, those who could have made a more detailed description of his characteristics, those who saw him remove his sunglasses, fell fulminated in that very same moment, and their voice fell silent forever.

If not for his sunglasses, sustains Luigi, Roy Koopa would finish off the Mushroom Kingdom. Only ONE mushroomer, a girl, has ever seen him and lived to tell the tale, he had told her: "no one, dear girl, has ever seen my eyes, or those who did died shortly. If I removed my sunglasses in this instant, you would die immediately"


	3. Morton Koopa Jr

Koopiary

Chapter 3

If in a dark winter night someone hears heavy footsteps on the loneliness of the streets, he or she should never look back. It could see what nobody should see

It's better to think it's a horse or a very big dog. Their steps are heavy also. Of course they are footsteps that have nothing to do, and horses are not out at night, but who cares. The question is not to look back and understand that the impossible sometimes follows us

_The mushroom girl walked alone. It wasn't hard to walk in the city at night. She was used to it, and customs tend to make fear erase from the memory._

_She was a young mushroom girl and pretty that went back home after a long day at school._

"_I'd prefer to walk" she had said "it's a cute night of full moon and it will relax me."_

_She walked alone, slowly, by the well-illuminated and calm streets. Then the clouds covered the moon. As if it was a deal, the lights of the street went out._

_She looked back. There wasn't why to do it, but she looked back. Darkness was everywhere. In reality it didn't matter too much. She lived only two streets away and there was the tranquility of her mew apartment. Not much ago she had moved and was happy with that comfortable place._

_She felt- of thought to have felt- a sound from behind_

"_Each street has its own sounds" she thought to herself "I don't know the ones from here yet"_

_She looked to her right. The sound came from behind, but looked to her right. Only the darkness and nothing._

_Then the sound was closer, and two clawed hands grabbed her and took her away. _

_It was the last things she felt. She never arrived home, where the plants she had places in new containers slowly wilted_

There are some who can suppose two theories:

One, that Morton Koopa Jr. never existed. Two, that he exists and is always hidden in the day. The two theories can be accepted or negated with the same easiness.

Legend says that when night falls, he follows girls he considers attractive and steals them away. His unique gray skin tone is what makes the stalking easier for him, as his dark skin hides him in the dark of the night. What he does with the girls is unknown, only that the girls are never heard from again. So, if you are walking at night never look back or run to your home quickly before he sets his eyes on you.


	4. Iggy Koopa

Koopiary

Chapter 4

_I see this shadow, only mirror that allows me to know my long and skinny shape and then lonely. It wasn't a punishment of the star spirits nor the sinister idea of an infinite jail always open of impossible way out in its sinister revenge in the stone. Maybe the Mushroomers will forget who I was but they will never forget the labyrinth and will dream with its twisted shape and will build it once again like a game for the secret temblor that gives in just thinking on it and the fear, greater than Iggy Koopa._

_I, the doomed, imprisoned by a punishment that shouldn't have been for me, looked time pass from this perverse jail that hides me._

_Who made the nets of this story? Who set the star spirits against me? _

_Cackletta, to get revenge on the Mario bros. because of her defeat?_

_The arquitect toad that made a cow so perfect where the Princess Peach could enter to incite an angry bull and grant her wish?_

_That arquitect also built the labyrinth that tries that imprisons me_

_That tries to imprison me._

_fruit of the unfortunate love of Clawdia Koopa I'm the victim, I receive the punishment, I, the innocent, the only one who will pay for the blame. _

_The trembling voices of the virgin they send me each year completed the story, a story I could not understand. I slowly was adding more pieces to a puzzle that denied to be armed, divining that no one knows, what hides behind the words._

_I learned to think, secret that in prison is learned in a different way. I learned to feel, secret that expands in the loneliness. I learned to cry, but no one saw me and no one will ever see a drop of crying coming out of my body._

_I learned to curse and wish revenge. And I saw the hatred grow like a shadow that made this prison even darker._

_I met the grief and desperation, injustice touched me so harshly. I live listening to the silence, the unending voices of silence. _

_The mysterious language which I talk to myself with sometimes, to fill of sounds so much loneliness, it took me to know my fate._

_I learned I can escape. It's so small the intelligence of the mushroomers that it's not enough to imprison Iggy Koopa. But why should I escape? Monsters are not friends of mushroomers. Maybe of the star spirits, but I distrust the star spirits. The mushroomers imitate the justice of the star spirits and are not worthy of trust, then I too distrust the star spirits._

_Word by word, gesture by gesture, I put together my story. I learned, or imagined it, maybe two faces in the same coin. I also know what will come next. It will be the hour of the hero, who will come to kill me._

_I await him. He will come with a sword. I can almost say I can hear his footsteps. I expect him._

_He will come with a sword, trembling of fear and fury and greed, because fear and fury and greed feed the heroes' dreams._

_He will be my freedom, and will be convinced that he could defeat me. Poor little man, little hero. I expect you, so you will give me the only freedom I believe in._


	5. Larry Koopa

Koopiary

Chapter 5

From the imaginations of men, maybe the most fortunate. Not all dreams are so perfect and constant, and the image of Larry Koopa always resulted to be one of the most wished and beautiful creations.

Also the possibility of befriend him alive is denied, but an old legend speaks of another story.

_The long hairs of a beautiful female mushroomer wave the wind while she walks through a clear in the forest of grass land. There's too much silence, and silence is suspicious in a world where noises are infinite and changing. The young one supposes that she's close to her goal: fulfill her tribe's order to capture Larry Koopa._

_The tradition says that the only way to capture him is by using a beautiful girl. So beautiful and sweet that he will fall in love with her and will surrender to the beauty and sweetness. The young one must rest against a tree and sing. The music will attract Larry and will eventually come closer. The girl rests against the log of a tree and sings. Sings with sadness. But sings. She has motives to be sad, but sings. Slowly her voice is penetrating to the darkest of the forest, while a rumor of retraced footsteps comes closer. _

_She feels her voice drowning in her throat, that tears roll, bitterly, down her cheeks. But she must obey and sings. From the bushes a spiky blue Mohawk and big blue eyes peek slightly, eyes so blue as the sky._

_The young girl wants to scream; she wants to send him away, she wants to fail in the attempt to capture Larry Koopa, and trembles by the fear of disobeying her elders. She keeps singing, each time more soothing, so that her voice can't be heard. But she can't._

_She knows she is being watched form a very secret place._

_Larry Koopa has seen her. He saw her beauty and fell in love with her voice sweetness and her face. _

_Slowly, with steps off, he comes closer to the girl. The playful and mischievous figure and he comes closer like a timid child._

_The young comes closer and Larry caresses her cheek softly. He is defeated. Now he will be captured and who knows what the tribe men will want to do with him. Capture Larry Koopa is an old and capricious dream of the mushroomers. _

_Now the Koopa is docile and kind and he kisses her tears away. He runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her closer. He is defeated. Now the men of the tribe will come with ropes and swords, and the young girl thinks she is betraying this sweet creature on an atrocious way. She has used a weapon more perverse than the violent weapons of the men. She feels is unfair to deceive this way._

_Then there's no doubt. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck. He takes her in his arms and looks around. The sound of the toads arriving with their ropes, but Larry and the young girl become lost in the deeps of the forest with demoniac jumps that no horse or man will ever catch up with._


	6. Wendy O Koopa

Koopiary

Chapter 6

The unnamed nights where the world is only sea, and where it is not known what awaits out there, were the propitiate mark for the apparition of Wendy O. Koopa. From too many years ago the sailors gave the certainty of her existence and the seduction of her singing voice. Far and beautiful female Koopa in her visible part, maybe she wasn't but the need of a dream.

_The fifty pole ship advanced slowly. The winds weren't propitiated and the woods crunched because of the effort. Long suns and uncountable moons had passed since the ship set sail, but fear had never abandoned them. The fear of distance and to the unknown, the fear to darkness and nameless monsters, the fright in front of the evil beasts. _

_But there was also hope. Without hope no one would make it in the sea._

_The waves roared and the arms tensed the muscles at a perfect rhythm. Then the silence was heard. It was like a noise the silence of the wind and the waves. And in that very moment came the voice. The most beautiful voice that sailors' ears had never heard before. A music that halted the poles like it had stopped the wind and the waves before._

_And darkness was illuminated with the songs and with the full moon in the middle of the sky_

_Then they saw her. They saw, peeking in big rocks, a female Koopa so beautiful like only the ones they had met in dreams. And what they had done the most, asleep or awake, was dream with beautiful females._

_And this was the female that called and enchanted them with her songs. Songs that were not only the promise of love, but also the seduction of a limitless knowledge. _

_The poles were abandoned. The sailors threw themselves into the sea without thinking it twice. _

_The ship was left on the flow, surely to crash against the rocks and sink into the depths. With long strokes the mushroomers swam towards the rocks, guided by the voice and love promises._

_The mushroomers were never heard from again neither. They never returned to their country. Some suppose they were tricked and killed. Many, that still dream with Wendy O. Koopa, prefer to think that maybe they found another country away from the swords and pain._


	7. Lemmy Koopa

Koopiary

Chapter 7- Lemmy Koopa

Confusing words mid-crossed two distant myths: Leny Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. Not even the popularity reached by the second one after the interpretations of Luigi and the Psychoanalysis prevented them from being confused. So, almost instinctively we imagine Lemmy Koopa proposing the riddles. But here we are talking about the Mushroomer myth, of the man-eating Lemmy Koopa, that made the mushroomers tremble of fear despite of his small and childish appearance, and whose evil force is defeated by Mario.

On synthesis, this is the story: in a fight Mario kills a man, now knowing who he is, and it results that he I, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, his true and unknown father. So the first part of a prophecy whose second part announced that he will marry his mother fulfills. In this moment the terrible Koopa appears, a weird and cruel being, settled in the proximities of the castle town, who falls upon the travelers that went or came to the city, proposing them a riddle. Those who can't find the answer are eaten by Lemmy Koopa. After the Mushroom King's death, the throne is occupied by princess Daisy, sister of Princess Peach. To finish off with the curse that torments her people, Daisy publishes a band in which she offers the kingdom and Peach's hand to the person who can solve the riddle.

_**What is the animal that has only one voice, four legs at the beginning, then two and ends up in three?**_ Lemmy Koopa asked the travelers

Uncountable men that found Lemmy Koopa in their path had been devoured by this curse that seemed to have no end. Mario found the answer:

_**The man, as little walks on four legs, then in two legs and, at the old age, with the help of a walking stick, with three.**_

Lemmy Koopa, defeated, returns to the Dark lands. Mario obtains the offered rewards: the Mushroom Kingdom and the wedding with Princess Peach, ignoring she is his mother. To the second part of the prophecy is fulfilled.


End file.
